One-Shots and Drabbles
by Zivandre
Summary: This is a collection of pieces for TGS Halloween costume challenge, it will have a range of char. and pairings, but Dramione-centric in most places. I MIGHT expand ceratin stories once the challenge is over, and if enough people wish for an expansion!
1. Playboy Mouse

_**AN: This is for The Golden Snitch, Halloween Costume, Dress Up Challenge. The Prompt is:**_ _ **Playboy bunny/cat/mouse: Write about a character making a fool of themselves in front of their crush. (Bonus! Dialogue: "I'm a mouse, duh." 5 points).**_ _ **My School and House are- Hogwarts Slytherin.**_

 _ **RIP Hugh Hefner!**_

 _ **Warnings: some slight innuendo, and some language.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**_

Hermione Granger found herself getting ready for _another_ Halloween party that Harry and Ginny took upon themselves to host every Halloween. And, being the Chosen One's best friend, she couldn't really decline without making herself out to be a bitch. And better yet, she procrastinated too long in buying her Halloween costume this year, so she had to choose between a Playboy Mouse, or a scandalous nurse.

Taking the high road of the two, she chose the Mouse. Finally pulling the very thin, and revealing leotard up and over her curves, and pulling her knee high grey fur boots on, she turned to fix her hair and make-up. Settling on a dark and sultry look, since she was never one to half-ass things, and drawing on a cute, pert little pink nose on the tip of hers, and added a few whiskers on her cheeks. For her hair, she settled on taming her wild curls into simple ringlets, and added her grey fur mouse ears.

Satisfied with her look, she apparated over to Harry's and Ginny's house, in Godric's Hollow. Relieved the party was already in full swing, she let herself in and headed straight to the refreshment's table. Unfortunately, before she got there, she didn't notice someone's bag laying in the middle of the floor, and tripped over it in her too high, heels.

Luckily, there was a chaise to catch her from ramming her face into the floor, but she had to take a moment to catch her bearing's. In her haste to recover, she forgot that her costume barely covered up backside asset's and that left it there dangling in the air.

"Do you need help there? Erm, sorry, what's your name?" Someone said huskily, beside her rear.

Hermione froze at that all too familiar voice, willing him to just ignore her and go away. She didn't need her childhood, and now work crush noticing her in this position. Alas, fate wasn't on her side when she watched his feet come around to a few inches from her face, and he crouched down to meet her gaze.

"Ah, my, my, Granger. You do realize you're supposed to sit that rear you have swinging in the air, on the seat of that chaise, don't you? Have you had a few too many already? Here let me help you up." Draco Malfoy rumbled at her.

Grabbing his hands, she slowly stood and expected to meet his teasing gaze. What she didn't expect to see was his pupils fully dilated and what looked like lust settled in there. Noticying his costume for the first time, he was dressed as her male counterpart. Hugh Hefner. He was wearing the old man's traditional black silk pajamas, and with a dark, red velvet robe, with black silk cuffs and lapels, overtop.

"Thank you. I was just heading to get a drink, my first actually, before some troglodyte left their bag in the middle of the floor." She replied snottily.

"What are you supposed to be anyway?" He asked.

"I'm a mouse, duh!" She smirked, "More specifically, I'm a Playboy Mouse."

Without waiting for a reply, she started to saunter over to the drink's table, feeling the need for a firewhiskey first. When she thought she was far enough away from Draco, she started to walk more briskly, only to end up wobbling on her ankles, spinning her arms around to catch her fall, she grabbed onto the person directly behind her.

"Please, Hermione, at least buy me dinner first!" Draco shouted, causing a few heads to turn their way, even over the loud music thrumming in their ears.

Embarrassed yet again, she released the front of Draco's pajamas and turned to face him. "I'm so sorry."

"No worries, dear." He said with a wink.

Grabbing a hold of his robe lapels, she leaned forward into him garnering some balance and confidence, and whispered in his ear, "So, do you want to go grab some dinner then?"


	2. Devil

**_AN: Dramione. This is written for The Golden Snitch, Halloween Costume, Dress-Up Challenge. The Prompt is: Devil: Write about a character joining the Inquisitorial Squad. My School and House are- Hogwarts, Slytherin_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!_**

 _Breathe In._

 _Breathe Out._

I'm doing it for her, for her friends, for her stupid little group that _we_ can't join. Her safety first. What better way to get the honey away from the Queen? Just get the honey to the bear, then I can relax.

 _In._

 _Out._

I wanted to blame stupid Potter, but no, she claimed the group was her idea. They know they would've gotten caught before the year was out, right? But, yet, I'm the one sacrificial lamb to Umbitch. I have to join her stupid little squad, get my friends to join with me, and still keep everything about us a secret.

 _In._

 _Out._

 _.._

 _I did it._

I suckered up to that old prude, spouted bullshit to her about its my rightful place as a Malfoy, and she sucked it up like a vampire on a pulsing jugular. What is it with Malfoy's and sucking up to the next, not-so-great _thing_ that spits false proverbs about power and ruling?

What's so great about ordering school kids about? Most of us our still children learning how to sleep away from Mommy and Daddy, without our little nightlights and stuffed animals. Now, instead of focusing on my O.W.L.S., i still have Prefect duties and now this I.S. bullshit.

Better keep the masses happy and show my pitiful reign of terror. Like pulling two snogging teens out of a broom closet is a great thing to put on a resume.

 _In._

 _Out._

Shes worth it though, to see her smile after one of her meetings, to see her regaling her tales of how Neville cast a Patronus, or how the Edgecomb girl got her nasty case of Grangeritis.

It's worth every wasted minute I have to spend in that toad's company, pretending to preen at her foul bullshit.

 _In._

 _Out._

 _Of course, you would get found you silly, silly girl._

Bloody figgering FUCK!

She had to get caught, stupid bloody Potter _had to_ use Umbridge's fireplace, had to have the meeting I told Hermione to cancel. Does no one else worry about her safety? Theirs? I only signed up for this shit, for her. And now, i can't even ferret them out of it.

 _In._

 _Out._

 _Gone._

Standing there, in her office holding onto Neville lightly, he had to stop himself hurting Crabbe for manhandling his Hermione. Luckily, her brains got them out of another tough situation and, now i have to freaking worry about her in the Forbidden Forest!

 _In._

 _Out._

She wasn't answering her charmed necklace. Why? She knows that I need to know, that she's safe. That she made it out of that forest after losing Umbridge. I can't even bloody knock on her tower door to see if she's there.

 _In._

 _Out._

The Bloody Ministry. They broke into the freaking Ministry on some "Vision." She risked her neck, yet again, over a bleeding daydream! I swear if I didn't love her I would be done with her! She could have gotten killed! Or worse, captured. She really didn't know what type of men those people were if she didn't even think of that.

If this ends up in a bloody war, I'm taking her and escaping the country, we are teenagers for Christ's sake! We are not some pawns to play battle with, we are not expendables!

 _In._

 _Out._

 _In._

 _Out._

 _She's safe._

 _I'm safe._

 _We're safe._


	3. Vampire

_**AN: This is for The Golden Snitch, Halloween Costume, Dress-Up Challenge. The Prompt is: Vampire: Write about a student turned into a Vampire. My School and House are- Hogwarts, Slytherin. Cedric Diggory turns into a vampire. Slight cross-over fic, between Harry Potter and Twilight. Nothing definite, just insinuations.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**_

All I remember was pitch black darkness, around me, suffocating me, enveloping my whole body to where I couldn't move, couldn't breathe. It chewed me up, spit me out, then repeated the whole process. Then came the pain. It felt like 100 angry Wizards were performing _Crucio_ on my cold, still body at every minute second that passed. it felt like giants were playing football with me as the ball, like a whole stampede of magical creatures chose me as their running track.

I wish my father let me die.

My father said he put a stasis charm on me, didn't let my body shut down after I got hit with the killing curse. He said someone who specializes in dark curses, mainly the unforgivable's, explained that if the castor doesn't have enough hate, enough will in the cast, that death could be reversed.

How lucky am I that my father is best friends with a Vampire? That he was oh, so close to be able to turn me.

 _ **I didn't ask for this life!**_

Cho thinks I've died, everyone thinks I'm dead. Pitiful. What's it worth to be loyal, when the one person that matter's will never know? What's it worth to lose everything, to gain life?

Where's the glory in letting everyone think you're dead?

I have to hunt. But I don't want to. I don't want to hurt more people. My maker, Dimitri, insists on human blood.

I refuse every time.

I make it by drinking animal's blood. It's still a life, but none of them cried at my funeral. None of them knew me before I became this monster. Before I became _this._

..

Cho's gone and married some bloke, having his spawn. Loving _Him._

When do I get my happy ever after? I don't, because my pitiful father couldn't let me go.

He's getting sick, begging me to turn him, begging Dimitri. We both refuse.

He would stay sick, for eternity. it was different for me, Dimitri says, because what's the difference of a dead body turning into the undead.

..

My father's long gone, dead in the wind, Dimitri said. At least he left knowing me, stuck in a seventeen-year old's body, forever.

The animal blood is changing me. My eyes are no longer blood red anymore. They turn into a muted gold when I feed, turn black when I don't. I need to get out of here. Find somewhere new, somewhere pure.

Somewhere I don't have to see Cho.

I want to forget her, forget she ever existed. Just like she did when she married the other guy.

..

It's easier in the States. I found a new clan who drink animal blood like me. Who refuse to hurt the humans. They understand me, but they don't understand why I don't have a mate. Why i refuse to even entertain the idea.

Until I met her.

The one girl in the whole bloody school, that the clan leader insists we go to. I can't hear her. But I smell her.

She will be the death of me.


	4. Werewolf

_**AN: For The Golden Snitch: Halloween Costume Contest, Dress-Up Challenge. The Prompt is- Werewolf: Write about Remus Lupin coming into contact with Fenrir Greyback at any time in their lives. Hunting warning, mention's of death.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**_

Remus Lupin prepared for this Halloweens full moon by shedding his clothes in the clearing. Even though he was an avid Wolfsbane drinker, for some reason on Halloween the potion never worked. He had to undergo the transformation, and the power of the moon turned him into the wolf-creature he was.

When the lunar light finally washed over him, he let out a howl of agony, and let his body turn into large sleek, grey wolf. With Moony on the loose, he howled once more to the moon, listening to another howl being relinquished close by.

Sniffing the air for the other's scent, he hurled his body East and ran until he came upon another clearing. In the middle was a large, black, Alpha wolf, baring his teeth towards him. Whimpering his submissive, Moony lowered his body to the ground when he finally met his creator. Recognizing the young wolf's scent, his older counterpart nudged Moony's shoulder with his snout.

All too soon, Greyback took off, commanding Moony to follow. They ran for hours, following the scent of multiple prey, they didn't stop for any of the lesser creatures until they caught scent of a hunting Grizzly bear. Finally setting on a decent meal, they stalked closer to the large predator turned prey.

Letting Moony take control of the hunt, Greyback sat back and watched his wolf son strike his prey down and present it to him.

..

Stalking back to Greyback's cave through the last hours of Moonlight, they settled down for a few hours rest after their full meal.

When they got there rest out, the both woke, nude and cold on the stone floor. Streching his sore bones, Lupin sat up, and took a good look about the cave. It was small and rounded, with a raised dias around the edge that had varying patches of straw and dried grass. In the middle looked to house a small pit for fires, and there was a doorway leading to some unknown part.

Finally noticing his counterpart waking up, Lupin turned to greet the man who turned him as a child. Unable to stop his tongue, he blurted out the one question he's spent year's asking himself, "Why?"

Grunting from exhaustion, and the all too bland question, he turned and replied, "My Wife, if you're asking why I turned you. We had a litter of pups, three small things, Dumbledore slaughtered them on one evening. Claimed it was for the greater good, it left my wife traumatized, and she lost the litter we were expecting. You looked so much like her, I'm sorry, I couldn't resist, I just wanted to make her happy, you know? But, your family was an anomaly, they didn't give you up, didn't banish you to be an outcast like I expected. My wife, Tanika, refused to take you from them."

"Where is she now?" Lupin asked.

"Dead, gone by the hands of heartbreak, I wasn't enough to keep her grounded, she went crazy. Crazy and frail, by the end of it she was hallucinating about the pups, had visions of them around her." Stuttered Greyback.

"I'm sorry, if that helps. I know what it feels like to lose one close to you, I didn't know. I would've helped if I could have."

Settling on a truce, Lupin joined Greybacks one-man pack, letting him have a piece of sanity back that Dumbledore stole from him. Effectively, it released the hold Voldemort had over him, so when he returned, they fled the country to Russia, running free with their own kind.


	5. Cowboys and Indians

_**AN: This is written for The Golden Snitch: Halloween Dress-Up Challenge, the prompt is- Write about a conflict between two different rivals being resolved by a treaty. Im in Hogwarts, Slytherin. The only warnings I have for this is some wizarding racist terms and language. I apparently cannot write Draco without him cussing.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**_

 _ **..**_

I can't believe that miserable mudblood swat, she has the nerve to bitch at my friends, but can throw a little hissy when I treat hers the same way? Unbelievable! Just when I thought we were getting along!

I didn't even want to come back to this dump they call a school, especially when the only thing we learn here is how not to die! Even then, some weren't so lucky. But no, because of my stupid father, and the stupid Dark Lord, I'm on a three-year probation with one of the terms being to complete my schooling with outstanding grades.

Oh, yeah, I also have to maintain an Outstanding level of work in the stupid muggle class they scrounged up. I, for one, am glad it took two years to rebuild the school, while it gave me time to wallow in my pathetic misery, I didn't have to deal with the insufferable little twats they call first years.

The directly-post-war me would've been severely tempted to flash them my stupid mark of bigotry and insanity to terrify the little shits. Now I just rub my nose in the air, determined to not let 11-year old's bother me.

I'll forever curse the idiot who decided all eighth years had to share a living space, with one shared common room.

..

"Malfoy, this has to stop! I'm tired, I don't want to spend every awake hour I have in the library, and I just want to relax in front of the fire and read! I need peace!"

It looks like the kitten finally grew the claws to attack with. Putting my drink down, I turned slowly to face the swot I've been trying to rile up for the past month and a half.

"Whatever do you mean? I thought you of all people would enjoy outer-house relationships and school unity and all that hogwash?" Sending a teasing smirk her way, I felt her magic cackle in the air, poised to attack before she just slumped her shoulders.

I broke her, it looked like. I didn't like breaking things. How the hell did I even manage to do that? A bloody freaking war couldn't but one month of partying students could? I had to sit and watch the witch get tortured in my favorite parlor for Merlin's sake!

"Just, please, Malfoy. I'm tired of everything. Of fighting, of hate, I'm just bloody tired, okay?" I watched her hands clench at her sides, before she looked up with her large chocolate orbs, pleading mercy. "Can we please have a treaty? I'll be cooperative!"

"A treaty for what, exactly? And on what terms?" Readying myself for her obvious answer of no partying, I planned an immediate counter-attack.

"How about, you get everyone to keep the partying to Friday and Saturday nights? And I won't complain, about any noises or drinking, because mind you, while we may all be adults, this is still a _School._ Also, we maintain a study group on Tuesday's and Thursday's? Because I could always let slip to McGonagall about all of the Liquor contraband in these rooms by accident."

There it was. A bloody act for pity. She dug her claws into me so hard, I would be irrevocably numb from the pain when she decides to retract them. She's too Slytherin for her own good.

Deciding that she couldn't outwit a cunning Slytherin, he used a tactic she would have to take for them team, or more to the point, her sanity.

"Only if you agree to a date, this Sunday. Just us as well. We'll meet at the Room of Requirement."

I saw a flicker of a smirk, the proverbial picture of the cat that got the cream and didn't get caught, flash across her face before she sent me a sly smile and agreed.

Merlin, what did I get myself into?


	6. Witch

_**AN: This is for The Golden Snitch, Halloween Costume Contest, Dress-Up Challenge. The prompt is, Witch: Write how Bellatrix Black and the history behind her cackle. I'm in Hogwarts, Slytherin. Warnings are as follows: Language, Insanity, Depression, Multiple Personality Disorder.**_

 _ **Warning! This one-shot has underlying themes of The Cursed Child, nothing detailed but a major plot reveal ahead! Readers, you have been warned!**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**_

 _ **..**_

She wasn't always like this. She used to be oh, so beautiful, so intelligent. Until her family broke her. You can only set so much on someone's shoulder's before they bend and break. Struggling to breathe under the enormous weight. You can't ever expect someone to be your mule with a mind like hers.

One sister already disgraced the family by the time she was eighteen. The other over-casting her when she married into the Malfoy family. What happens to the person when they are the only scapegoat? Poor, poor Bellatrix. Once destined for the stars, settled for dust.

It started when she was courted by one of the Lestrange brothers, who slowly beat her down, only to build her back up with the wrong bricks. I had to stand back and watch as the light slowly dimmed from her eyes, only to be replaced by darkness.

She used to be so good yes, she dabbled in the Dark Arts, but she had no desire to let them taint her soul. No desire for it to engulf her in flames, never to release her. She now had two residing in that mind of hers, and it seemed only I could draw the saner version out.

It soon stopped when her, now, husband, banned her from seeing me. I now only received glimpses of her, out shopping, out eating, our torturing. i had to stand by when a darker man swooped her off her feet, only to layer on more curtains of darkness. The love I once knew was forever gone.

..

I can't break free, can't even breathe on my own anymore. Trapped, in my own mind, my moon never fall's, my sun never rises. Not since that demon I married cut him out. At least he's not dead. I repeat that mantra over and over again, when I'm not being watched. I just want to be free.

 _Why can't I break free?_

From what I read in those oh-so forbidden books, tell me I'm under an enchantment. One that my idiot, _Husband,_ could never do. So, someone else entirely, is messing with my life, my mind, my freedom.

Oh, how I hate that I was so entranced under my family's thumb, one that i couldn't even escape a tortuous marriage from.

I hear her, the version of me that walks in my body. I try to shut out when she's doing that evil man's bidding. Uncalled for events, how I wish someone would just destroy him some way. One can only hope.

..

Years passed, with just me and her alone in my mind. She tainted me, ruined me. I'll never be sane again. One can only hold of so much after fifteen long years of only having yourself as company.

My savior released me, loved me, cherished me. Now I'm round with his child, carrying forth his legacy. The Great Dark Lord! Mine to love, mine to fucking hurt.

What the fuck is wrong with me? I'll sooner willingly kill my sunshine then love that snake!

 _Shh, Shh, it's okay my dear, calm yourself. All will be right, soon. Dream, dream an easy and peaceful sleep. All will be right._

Buried. Where she belongs, deep in the dark recesses of our fortitude. i try to keep her at bay, poor insane Bella, doesn't know what she needs. Doesn't know what's best for us. I will make everything okay for her. Cause one day, she will be atop the world, in her rightful throne beside the Dark Lord, within me.

All will be right.

All will be okay.

Because, really, who is the sane one here?

 _*Cackles*_


	7. Greek Toga

_**AN: This is written for The Golden Snitch Halloween Costume Contest- Dress-Up. The prompt is: Greek Toga: Write about the ill effects of Amortentia. For me, the whole potion is ill, in any way. So, taking that into account, I'm also using the administering of it in an ill way, for punishment. I am tweaking things with the potion a bit, meaning larger doses at once mean more of an obsession while lighter doses farther apart are just infatuation. Also, the Brewer doesn't have to be the one on the receiving end for the potion to work, in this case, as long as the Brewer adds something for the receiving person it will work. I'm in Hogwarts, Slytherin!**_

 _ **This is not a happy ending!**_

 _ **TW! Allusions to suicide, nothing graphic and certainly no detail!**_

 _ **..**_

Lord Voldemort was livid, none of his supporters were able to procure the prophecy, and a few of his supporters had gotten themselves locked up in Azkaban in the Process. One of the few that disappointed him, and got caught in the process was Lucius Malfoy. He was also the only one of the quaint group that had a child. Deciding a fit punishment was quick for Tom, remembering the conversations him and Lucius had had about Potter's little mudblood, Hermione Granger.

Calling his best Potions Master by his mark, he commanded Severus Snape to brew as many batches of Amortentia, bringing the first batch to him as soon as it was finished. With Snape letting him know it would take 9 days for the first potion to be complete, he left his master's company.

..

Sitting at the dinner table at Malfoy Manor, Voldemort was surrounded by Narcissa, Draco, Severus, Bellatrix, and of course, Nagini. He had arranged for the Amortentia that Severus brewed, to be slipped into Draco's pumpkin juice, and was eagerly awaiting Draco's fate. He was set to arrive back at Hogwarts tomorrow, and was going to keep an eye on how Draco's new 'curse' would befall him at school. Once dinner was served, Voldemort sat back and waited until Draco took his first drink of the night.

..

 _(Draco's POV)_

I was eating my dinner, when Hogwarts' resident bookworm popped into my head, out of no-where. I wanted to see her, talk to her, and suddenly, kiss her. As I was eating, I started contemplating how I would get Hermione alone, and show her my love for her. It was unbearable. I _wanted_ her. I _needed_ her.

Excusing myself, after draining my juice, I headed up to my room to repack my trunk. I needed to get myself noticed by her, when she wasn't surrounded by her gangly orangutans. Those buffoons only held her down. Once I finished with my trunk, making sure everything was meticulously arranged, I laid down for the night, dreaming of her.

..

 _(Hermione's POV) [ Three months later]_

Sitting in the great hall for dinner, she kept squirming under the intense gaze she was receiving from the Slytherin table. She was personally getting fed up with what Draco Malfoy was doing, and for once, she agreed with Harry that he was up to no good.

Since their return to Hogwart's for their sixth year, Hermione had had to turn Malfoy down for an unbelievable amount of dates, report him to two teachers, and she broke his nose, again, when he tried to kiss her.

Yes, something was up with Malfoy, but he wasn't a Death Eater. She proved that fact because his left arm was not marred by the evil snake and skull, when his sleeves were rolled up while he tried to assault her lips.

No, she feared something that could be far more sinister was going on, and she was going to ignore it for the time being. The ferret deserved whatever he got. The thing that worried her the most, was why was he all of the sudden interested in what he previously deemed a mudblood swot.

Unfortunately for her, the ferret was no standing directly behind her. Swiveling on her seat, she opened her mouth to tell him to 'bugger off,' when she watched him get down onto one knee, pulling out a uncharacteristically huge engagement ring. Stifling her laughter, she watched him stumble over a hideously cheesy, proposal, that he confessed his undying love for her, and that he would die without breathing her air for the rest of his life.

Noticing he was expecting an answer, and that multiple people around the hall had the mouth's gaping open, she pinched herself, to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Realizing that that was not the case, she hastily turned her attention back to Malfoy, and roughly turned him down.

Laughing while she turned back to her dinner, she held of the mortification that was brewing in her gut about being that harsh to another person, even if it was Malfoy.

..

 _(one week later)_

Hermione stood at the back of his funeral, willing herself not to cry over her guilt. She should have noticed, his weird obtuse behavior, his sickly pallor skin, his obsession over her. She felt the hands of her two best friends settle on her shoulders, understanding her inner turmoil.

Everyone was blaming her for his death, even the people that disliked him. The Slytherins were the worst, sending hexes and foul words of retribution her way. She spent more time crying this week then doing her schoolwork. They had two days off in remembrance. They had to clear out of Gryffindor tower while they removed his body and scrubbed the floors. A poor third year found him, laying in his blood in front of the portrait, who fled after he slashed at her, trying to gain entrance.

He was under Amortentia, Madam Pomphrey said, an exceptionally strong brew. She spent many hours dispelling their questions if she brewed it, if she put him under her spell. Even Dumbledore didn't believe her at first, until he delved into her mind.

Shrugging her thoughts off, she abruptly turned and stalked back off to the castle, wanting to find the nearest alcove to have a good cry.

..

 **I did warn you it wasn't a happy ending, I'm sorry, don't hate me!**


	8. Princess

_**AN: This is written for The Golden Snitch, for two events. The first is the Halloween Costume Challenge, Dress-up, with the prompt: Princess- Write about a Minor Female Character. The second, for The Great School Bake-Off Competition, the Prompts are: Tiramisu Cake: pairing: FrankAlice!, emotion: afraid, weather: lightning, action: giving someone a goodbye kiss. I'm in Hogwarts, Slytherin, and I had permission from both respective mods to combine for their challenges. Where this is a combined story, I will have this in two places, under the bake off one-shots, and the one-shots and drabbles for the Halloween contest!**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**_

* * *

There was a thunderstorm roaring outside as Frank and Alice Longbottom snuggled in front of the fire. Their son, Neville was currently visiting with his grandmother, and would be gone for a few more hours. The couple were still mourning over the loss of some of their close friends, James and Lily Potter. Their funeral was yesterday, and they let Neville go with his grandmother while they still came to terms over their deaths.

As Alice got up to make some more tea, Frank watched out the window as a bolt of lightning flashed across the sky, illuminating their front yard. What Frank didn't expect to see in his yard, was a bunch of cloaked figures honing in on his wards. He suddenly felt the pull of the outside forces trying to gain entry, when suddenly, with a snap the wards were down. Jumping to his feet, he unsheathed his wand and ran to the kitchen, where his wife was.

Telling her was futile, since she had felt her wards come down as well. The couple headed back to the living room, where they shared a traditional goodbye kiss in case one of them didn't come out of the impending battle. They both were afraid for the other, in case they didn't survive, and they both hoped to Merlin that Neville and Augusta did not arrive home early.

Ending the kiss, they stood at arm's length, and prepared for when the unknown figures burst through the door. The impact was not long after, when they started slewing off Ministry approved defensive and offensive spells. The ensnared battle did not last that long though, before a crucio hit Alice. Rodolphus took his chance and while Frank shouted out an agonized scream, he was knocked out and bound.

Bellatrix loomed over the wedded couple, and continued her onslaught of the cruciatus curse, letting one gather a moments rest before Rodolphus continued for her, so she could turn her attentions to the other.

When gathering information was futile, and their minds were broken, Bellatrix and her followers left. Not noticing the floo roar to life before they left the property.

Augustus stepped through the fireplace, with Neville cradled to her bosom, taking a moment to wipe the soot of off their clothes. When she was finished, she finally noticed the crumpled figures of her son and daughter-in-law. Letting out a shriek, she floo called St. Mungo's. Waiting for them to arrive, she rushed over to their prone forms, and checked for pulses. Upon finding them, she stuck Neville in a playpen and helped Frank and Alice as best as she could before the Healers arrived.

Before they were carted off, Alice, regaining some sense of her mind, spoke in a hushed and broken whimper, "Aug, take care of my Neville! Make sure he remembers us!"

That was when Augustus broke down for their new loss, and Neville broke out in a cry for his mommy and daddy.

All would never be right in the Longbottom home for now, not bearing able to be in the house any more for right now, Augustus gathered their fallen wands, and Neville's things, before heading home to Longbottom Manor, preparing herself to tell the rest of the family about Frank and Alice's horrible tenure.


	9. Firefighter

_**AN: This is written for The Golden Snitch, For two challenges. The first is Halloween Costume Contest- Dress Up. The Prompt is: Firefighter-Write about a character being able to manipulate one on the elements. The second event is The Great School Bake-Off Competition. The prompts are: Object, Hairbrush, Food-Sandwiches, Dialogue, "You're only saying that because you're scared of me." Object-Key. Again, the same with Tiramisu/Princess, this will be in both drabble stories. It is meant to be repeated! My school and house are: Hogwarts, Slytherin.**_

* * *

Hermione Granger sat by the black lake making miniature waves across the shore. She was supposed to be studying, but couldn't focus on the words. What was the point when you have already fought a war, and was one of the main components of winning said war, and you still required the full, proper education before they could hire you. Yet, Harry and Ron were accepted into the Auror program without even taking the training program. So, she came out to sit and make her special waves.

"How are you doing that?" Interrupted an all too familiar voice.

Looking up sharply, her wave fumbled and crashed in mid-air. It was none other than Draco Malfoy who was disturbing her peace. "What do you what? I'm busy," mumbled Hermione.

"Yeah, busy brooding. Tell me, Granger, where did you learn that elemental magic from? That's an impressive piece of magic right there," replied Draco.

"I didn't suck someone's magic out for it, if that's what you're asking? Or, is it impossible for miserable little mudbloods to learn advanced magic?"

"Don't call yourself that," whispered Draco, "That word is foul, and doesn't suit you at all. And, I'm sorry, I know I haven't called you that in years, but still. I wish I never had."

"You're only saying that because you're scared of me," letting out a smirk, she continued, "Why? It's true, Harry and Ron could get a job in the Auror department, no questions asked, but when I attempt to get into the Department of Magical Creatures, they threw up that I never completed school and that I don't have the proper requirements. Hence, why I'm here, and they are, there."

"All jokes aside, that's rubbish. If anyone should have been forced to come back to school, it should've been those two. You're absolutely brilliant, always the best at everything. Did you know, that most Witches or Wizards, even one's with the Purest blood, can barely control the elements? I've certainly tried, but the most luck I have is with fire, and it's barely anything that I can do with it."

"At least you can still do a little, and yeah, when i realized I could make it do what I wanted, I researched a lot into how to maintain and control that water." Hermione retorted.

* * *

They say like that for hours, in each other's company talking about anything and everything. They actually both had a lot in common, but being from different cliques, houses, and eventually different sides of the war for a while, they never got the chance to learn that about the other.

"Hold on, if you'd rather eat here, I have some sandwiches in my bag, there fresh, I put a stasis charm on them." Waiting for the affirmative from Draco, Hermione started rummaging around in her bag.

Throwing out a hairbrush, some ties, different potions and empty vials, and a few books later, she finally pulled out the food, and stuck to it, was a key. Yanking the key off before he could take a good look at it, and ask too many questions, she haphazardly threw everything back into her small beaded bag.

Passing him a few sandwiches, she watched as he called a house elf for some juice, and enjoyed many more afternoons with Draco.

* * *

It was on their wedding night, that Hermione finally explained what the key was. She thought he would deem it silly, and childish. But as most girls do when they are younger, she had a locked memory box, full of how her wedding would be, what her husband did and looked like, what her career would be, and all of the other whimsical 'knowing's' of a child.

Handing the key over to him, she explained all of that, and how as the years went by, she continued adding thing's here and there. It was all of her important memories, and she gave them to Draco.

She gave all of herself over to Draco, then.


	10. Prince Charming

_**AN: This is written for The Golden Snitch, Halloween Costume Contest, Dress-Up. The Prompt is: Write about a character that could be considered a 'Playboy'/Ladies Man. My school and house are, Hogwarts Slytherin!**_

* * *

No, No, No, my plan was not going accordingly like I planned. When I stopped insulting her, like most schoolyard crushes do, it didn't gain her attention. She didn't glance once when I tried to be nice to her. And she definitely didn't take her nose out of a book when I dated multiple witches, trying to gain something from her.

I even paid off multiple witches to claim I was the Slytherin Sex God. She didn't even bat one of her pretty eyelashes at that one.

It looked like I was going to have to grow some figurative balls, swallow all of my pride, which took a few gulps, pull my big boy pants up, and ask her out, outright. It's not that I'm afraid, I just, I just fear rejection.

And now, I had to watch her like a creep until she was on her own, just so I could strike. Waiting didn't take long, like I'd hoped. She had suddenly jumped up from her table in the Great Hall and was running out of the doors. Slinking out of my seat, and making my way to follow her, I didn't notice the pair of brown eyes watching from her table.

Finding her was a bit harder, but I soon found her down in the first courtyard I checked. Noticing her on the bench, I sneaked up behind her and sat down. I watched as she glanced up, her big molten chocolate eyes with golden specks, flashed with annoyance.

"Go away, Malfoy, I'm waiting for someone," Hermione started with her melodic voice.

"Why are you waiting out here in the cold? You'll catch your death out here," I told her, noticing when she winced on the word 'death.'

"If you must know, so you'll go away faster, It's for a boy. Ginny was going to introduce us, and I was late. She told me that he's gone through some tough hoops on fire, to get me to notice him. But, seeing as I'm blind to all thing's boys, she gave me a little forceful push," she explained.

"Did she say what the guy did to gain your attentions?" I dared to ask. Shrugging off my cloak, I settled it over her shoulders, ensnaring her in its warmth.

"Thank you. No, not really. She skimmed over it a bit. Stopped being a prat, trying to gain my attention through girls and money and rumors. Thing's I don't really care for," she finished.

We settled into a comfortable silence, with Hermione leaning into me slightly to keep warm. I basked in her little affection, she must not have realized what she was doing. After a while of sitting there, I finally decided to break the silence.

"So, if a guy was trying to gain your attention, what would you wish he would do?"

"Well, first off, he would pay attention to me and what I like, he would try to spend time with me, whether it was studying, walking to class, or even just lounging around somewhere. He would want to be around me, for me. Not for my brains, my looks, or who I'm friends with. Just me."

"Have you all caught on yet?" Came an unrecognizable voice.

"I doubt it, for the smartest two students in their year, they sure do need things spelled out for them!" Said the other voice, his best friend, Blaise. The only one to know his problems with getting Hermione to notice him.

"Really, you would think that after being out here for over an hour, they would get the hint!" Exclaimed Ginny, Blaise's girlfriend.

"There's no way it's been over an hour! Only twenty minutes surely?" Whispered Hermione.

"Nope! Over an hour, I had to fight Harry and Ron from coming to break you two up!" Sang Ginny. Prancing around them a little, breaking the pristine snow that was settled in front of them.

"How about you allow me to accompany your walk back to the tower? Maybe we could catch a few more moments of peace?" I suggested.

"That would be nice, Draco," she answered.

Permitting me to grab ahold of her arm, we walked slowly and tentatively to her Lion's Tower. Stopping twice, the first to allow her to answer my question on seeing each other again, and the second, to allow a brief, sweet first goodnight kiss.

My luck had finally turned around it seemed.


	11. Cheerleader

_**AN: This is written for The Golden Snitch, Halloween Costume Contest, Dress-Up Challenge. The prompt is: Cheerleader-Write about a character falling for a Veela. My school and house are, Hogwarts, Slytherin.**_

 _ **This is VeelaDracoAU! This is set at the end of seventh year, right after summer starts. There is no Voldemort at all, so a lot of people are still alive. Harry is not famous, and Lily/James are still alive. (That is not a major part of the story, sorry!)**_

* * *

Draco and Hermione were sitting at Harry's house, with Lily helping them find a flat in the Wizarding world. They would have had Draco's mother help them, but seeing as they haven't come out to his parents yet, that was pretty impossible. It also helped that Lily was a Wizarding Real Estate Agent.

They soon settled on the perfect flat, that contained two bedrooms, living, dining, bath, and kitchen. It was medium sized and perfect for the number of books that they both possessed. Thanking Lily for her time, they signed the lease and left, promising to come back soon for dinner.

* * *

They both went to their respective homes the night before, and the next day, Hermione was fretting about dinner that night. She was going to formally meet Draco's parents, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. She tried telling Draco to wait longer, to give them more time, but he would have none of it, they had already been keeping their secret for over three years now, and he figured now was as good a time as any to let them know that Hermione was who he wanted, and if they didn't like it, they could shove it.

Luckily for them, they knew that things would work out, since they had already been together so long and confronted Hermione's friends and family head on. The only problem that any of them had, is what would Lucius Malfoy do?

* * *

Once Hermione was ready, and Draco had picked her up from her parents' house, they arrived at Draco's family home, Malfoy Manor. Before they headed for dinner, they settled in the family parlor, awaiting Draco's announcement.

"I am terribly sorry to sound rude, but Ms. Granger here, is not pregnant, is she?" Interrupted Narcissa.

"Oh, Merlin no! That's not why we wanted to talk to you all about, but pretty close, actually. Hermione and I are seeing each other, and-"

Cutting Draco off, Lucius got straight to the point, "No, you absolutely cannot see Miss Granger!"

"No, you don't understand, I don't care that she is Muggleborn, or that if we marry and have kids, the Malfoy line will not be 'pure' anymore, I don't care. I love Hermione, and I wish to be with her as long as she lets me."

"That's not the point, son! I knew I should have told you sooner, but I kept putting it off. Now, I wish I had, it would have saved us all, a lot of trouble, and inevitably, heartbreak."

"Get to the point, please, dad?"

"To put it bluntly, since you lack patience. When you turn 20, in two years' time, you will come into your inheritance. Your Veela inheritance. You will have to find your mate, and get her to accept you. We are one of the last Male Veela lines in Britain, and since Male Veela are rare, we keep it quiet. So, Miss Granger, anything you hear today stay's in this room, understand?"

"Yes sir, but I don't understand? Veela's are usually only to have sexual intercourse with their mate, and I'm sorry to be crude, but Draco and I, have been partaking in the sport for a long time now," Hermione added.

"Then that could only mean one thing, dear, you are Draco's mate. Welcome to the family!" Butted in Narcissa.

With Hermione and Draco coming to terms of the quick acceptance, and the shocking bit of information that his father revealed. Draco and Hermione were able to settle into their life easier than they expected, and soon married. On the eve of Draco's birthday, he had the strong sense to mark Hermione as his, after doing so, they continued on with their festivities, and 9 months later welcomed their first child of many.


	12. Fairy

_**AN: This is written for The Golden Snitch, Halloween Costume Contest, Dress-Up Challenge. The prompt is: Write from the perspective of someone other than Harry Potter cleaning out Grimmauld place. I'm in Hogwarts, Slytherin.**_

* * *

Fred and I got lucky, and were paired to clean the attic out of Sirius' childhood home, Grimmauld Place. I was actually genuinely shocked that they allowed us to have free reign of a whole room in this old infested house with no supervision.

It made sneaking off the stuff to experiment with our jokes that much easier. Looking around, there was a lot of stuff to go through, but we were grateful for this once in a lifetime chance and got to work.

First, we organized everything into three major piles. The first was obviously trash items; dead rats, moldy clothes, and the general items of the sort.

The second pile consisted of the boring junk. It held the family records, regular clothing, and even some old family wands.

The last pile was the literal jackpot. It held cursed items, potions ingredients, and dusty old tomes that probably hadn't been opened in centuries. We went through that pile first, just in case mum changed her mind and sent someone up to guard, I mean help us out. We shrunk all of the books, wrapped them up in some old fabric, and then put said items into a box for our pocket.

We then took a chance, hoping there was enough Magical signatures going around that the Ministry wouldn't detect our wands. And we used diagnostic spells to help sort out the cursed items. They mainly held instant death, or some nefarious torture methods, and we put those into a special pile. Later moving it into a magical bag to throw out.

The potions ingredients were the easiest to sort. We threw out all of the expired items, and Fred put the rest into his own shrunken rucksack. Finally, we reached what we were really looking forward too. It was an old locked trunk, that a simple alohamora would not unlock. When varying methods of opening the trunk did not work, we took a chance and shrunk it, before putting in our bag, to look at later.

We then put all of the trash near the door, and organized the attic, since if mum checked, she would trust us to clean out more on our own. We put the family history items in one corner, clothes in the other, and then just the house decorations were left to put in a third corner. I then used a spell to attract all of the dirt into one area, and then used magic to get it into one of the trash bags.

Hurrying up and bringing all of the trash down, we snuck off to our room to try to open the trunk. Trying everything from blasting spells and slashing hexes, which none of them worked.

* * *

Hearing a knock at the door, they threw a sheet over the trunk and announced they could come in. Seeing that it was only Sirius, they told him about the trunk and how they've tried everything to open it.

"Of course not, boys! Knowing my family, it probably requires a drop of Black blood on the lock to open it. Hold on," explained Sirius, before slicing his finger and placing it onto the trunk's lock.

Standing back, and healing his finger, we all watched as the trunk popped open, letting loose an extremely foul smell. Sirius then used his wand to full open the lid, and all three of us peeked inside.

There was nothing except a entombed House Elf Body, and a single book containing information on House Elf magic.

Letting out a sigh, I explained, "Well, we could still learn something from the book at least. Do you mind if we keep it?" With an affirmative from Sirius, he unknowingly led us to the creation of our patented day-dream charms, and in his memory, we created one centered on Animagi forms.


	13. Gang Member

_**AN: This is written for The Golden Snitch. This is for Three Competitions/Challenges, so it will be in three places, for people only following one event! I'm sorry if it confuses people, but it calm's my OCD down for sorting things. I can't have strays floating around! Okay, I'm going to also start listing things different, to make it clearer as well!**_

 _ **Halloween Costume Contest-Gang Member:**_ _ **Write about a character joining the Death Eaters.**_

 _ **Ollivander's Wand Shop-Holly [Harry Potter]:**_ _ **Write about a child protecting their parents.**_

 _ **The Great School Bake-Off-Cotton Candy Cake-**_ _ **Draco Malfoy, No Dialogue, Hiding from Something/Someone.**_

 **Hogwarts, Slytherin!**

* * *

Death.

That's what would come for me if I refused. What would come to my mother. My father.

Being honest with myself, I didn't care that much for my father anymore. Yes, he helped create me. But he's never nurtured me, never cared for me, never loved me.

He was the reason I was even in this mess. Why I had to put my life, my sanity, on the line for my mother.

I even started resenting her too. For carrying me, out of all five pregnancies to term. Why couldn't I be part of the lucky ones to never be born? For marrying my father, could she really not see the demon lurking beneath? For keeping me in this situation, oh, how I wish she would have packed our bags and ran with me.

Now, I'm standing alone, surrounded by people. Some were already that vermin's follower's, the other four? So eager to bear the mark of evil, to be pawns in his master game of chess.

How I wish I was never born.

What's the point of being elite? To be part of the Sacred 28?

If I'm so grand, so pure, so masterful, why am I stuck in this mess?

That _thing_ called for silence, immediately, the hushed murmurs died out, just like all hope I had of escaping.

After tonight, even if Saint Potter did win this God forsaken war, I would be tossed in Azkaban, no questions asked.

Can't they see I'm just a child?

He yanked the first sleeve down, pressing his wand into his skin until it looked like it would pierce. It probably does.

Screams erupted around me, only to be halted as fast as they came.

The first body slumped over, lifeless. The rule, the game was simple. Scream, and you die.

Oh, how I'm so tempted to scream.

My ears are assaulted by whimpers towards my right, one survived, two to go before me.

If I knew my mother would not be hung up and tortured, I would run, I would hide, I would gladly die. But, I can't. Because who else would lay their mother out like a platter of meat in front of blood-thirsty wolves?

The next one made it in without a sound.

The next one didn't, he screamed before The Dark Lord even started. Looking down, I saw his cold, hard, gaze of death staring back up at me.

My stomach rolled in coils upwards, threatening to spill out what little I choked down earlier. I knew then that I would forever hold nightmares of this moment.

My sleeve was yanked up, his hard wand of death pressed into my wrist. It burned. It felt like my skin was being peeled back, layer by layer. Only for it to be assaulted my nails, by metal, by anything and everything.

I felt my eyes roll in their sockets, my toes curl, and my face scrunch up. I felt the bile on my tongue, I felt my organs burn, and regrow, only to burn again.

Oh, how I really wanted to die.

An image flashed before me of my mother, and I pulled my lips in tighter, sinking my teeth into the soft flesh underneath.

Until, suddenly, it stopped. My vision cleared, my head felt lighter. I stood stock still, so glad I wore black, masking the urine that slipped out.

I stood, and waited, and waited, until I was free to go. I ran as soon as I passed the doors, ran and hide in my old hiding place as a kid.

I hid from him, from my mother, from myself.

How I wished I was brave. Even if I had an ounce of courage, maybe then, everything could be alright.


	14. Inferi RATED M!

_**THIS IS RATED M, FOR MATURE. THIS IS A VERY, VERY DARK ONE-SHOT THAT CAN AND WILL DISTURB YOU. I RECOMMEND THAT AFTER YOU READ THIS, PLEASE, GO SIT IN A PILE OF UNICORNS AND TEDDY BEARS.**_

 _ **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**_

 _ **AN: This is written for The Golden Snitch, Halloween Costume Contest, Dress-Up Challenge. The prompt is: Zombie-Write about Inferi. I am in Hogwarts, Slytherin. This is canon compliant, set during the time Voldemort was creating his horcruxes and hiding them!**_

 _ **WARNING: dark themes ahead-death, how he made his horcruxes, cannibalism, a total disregard for human morals. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED, this is a dark one-shot, and I do have warnings in place. Please do not leave hateful reviews on this, I understand it can be very upsetting, but if you cannot stomach it, then don't read it.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**_

* * *

Tom Riddle paced back and forth furiously in his study at Lestrange Manor. He had found his ancestor's locket, along with Hufflepuff's cup, and he was plotting on a way to get them that did not point back to him. The only contact old Hepzibah Smith had other than him was her old house elf, hokey. So, he had to make all fingers point to her, her confession would be an added bonus.

Finally settling on a plan, he headed over to Hepzibah's manor, and cursed Hokey, having her slip in a potion that would petrify Ms. Smith without harming her inner organs. Heading into her favorite sitting room, he settled himself on his designated seat and waited for Hokey to bring in the tea, while making unpleasant small talk with the old witch.

Standing over the petrified body of Hepzibah, he gathered the Locket and crouching over her lumpy form, made an incision over her upper abdomen. Glancing up at her face, he preened over the fear that was emancipating. Setting back to work, Tom sliced through the layers of fat the witch had, sneering at the apparent lack of taking care of herself.

Finally finding the organs he was looking for, he cut out her liver, along with her heart and set them precariously atop two sterile trays he had procured. Calling Hokey back to him, he handed her the tray with the liver and ordered her to rest it atop a flame, sprinkling an assortment of Dragon Scales, Bat toes, a Rat's dried and crumbled spleen, along with the essence of death, a most potent potion, that he gave her as well.

Getting back to task, he transfigured two of her prized possessions into her now missing organs, and implanted them with a care and precision that few knew Tom possessed. Sealing the fat old Witch back up, he siphoned the previous potion back out of her, gave her the antidote, and slipped a poison and tea down her throat.

Turning to the heart, he chewed the meat slowly, letting her magical essence slip down his throat. Grabbing the locket, he opened it and spit some of his saliva and her blood onto it, letting the magic hiss and sizzle against it. Hokey then returned the liver, before retreating back into the kitchen, awaiting further orders. Upon eating the liver, and repeating the spitting motion on the last bite, letting the bile salivate with his spit and her blood, before muttering an incantation, ripping a portion of his soul into the locket.

* * *

Reaching the graveyard where previous witches and wizards lay, close to the old cavern he used to visit in his younger youth, he settled upon warding the ground of death with enchantments warding off visitors, and helping raise the dead in the area. He then set to work on reanimating the corpses that lay beneath. Finding the center point of the graveyard, Tom Riddle slit open his wrist, letting blood pour down his hand, and started the dark magic that would bring his new followers back to life.

Watching the ground break by the assortments of stone, he stood back and waited as one by one, Men, Women, and Children who were previously buried, stumble and crawl towards him. Smirking in satisfaction, Tom led the creatures to his hidden cave, slathering his blood on the entryway, he led the corpses onto the make-shift beach.

He ordered and watched as they sunk in the water, groaning in contentment from being surrounded by the cool water instead of harsh dirt. Calling one his acquired minions, he led the man-corpse to a small village close by, finding a suitable house, he told it to wreak havoc and kill the couple inside.

Satisfied with the level of destruction the Inferi was able to make, he brought it back to the cave in wait, before he went to get one of his Death Eater's house-elf's.


	15. Knight

_**This is written for The Golden Snitch!**_

 _ **Anniversary! - Prompts used are: Scavenger Hunt, Clue, Fabrage Egg, Africa, Poetry, Fire, Dinosaur, Astronomy, Niffler, and Christmas! [I know that Faberge eggs are Russian, but for the sake of this one-shot, lets say Africa made a wholesale lot of replicas!]**_

 _ **Ollivanders Wand Shop- Aspen[Created Wand]: Write about a character seeking a treasure!**_

 _ **Halloween Costume Contest- Knight: Write about Neville Longbottom immediately Post-War (the first five years.)**_

 _ **The Great School Bake-Off-Butterbeer Cake: Dialogue-"Wait for me!", Object- Tea Kettle, Color- Silver, Creature-Niffler!**_

 _ **I'm in Hogwarts Slytherin!**_

 _ **As always, to clear any confusion, this is going to be in all of the above stories, so yeas the repeats are meant to be!**_

 _ **..**_

It was the second anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts, and to mark the occasion, there was to be a Scavenger Hunt, followed by a dinner, hosted at Hogwarts. Neville Longbottom arrived at the gates, dressed in casual clothing with a Wizard's Robe over top, waiting for his friends to arrive.

Once Seamus, and Dean had arrived, along with everyone else who were participating, they received their lists holding their clues:

Four silver coins. [must not be your own, you will be handed a Niffler to aide in your search.]

One magical tea kettle.

An African Fabrage Egg.

One plastic Dinosaur.

A string of Christmas tinsel.

To complete the search, you must write one piece of Poetry to commiserate our fallen heroes!

Noticing the line of people standing in front of a box of Nifflers, he ran over and stood with his two appointed team mates. The wait was short, and he was soon handed the small, brown creature with a leash attached.

Letting him down, the small thing ran with Neville running to keep up with it.

"Hey, wait for me!" Shouted Seamus, as Dean was already jogging to keep up with his pace. All too soon, they had the silver coins on the list, and after returning the Niffler to Hagrid, they set out in their search of the Magical Tea Kettle.

Hearing a whistling noise coming from the edge of the Forbidden Forest, they ran over to the closest edge, and soon found a screaming kettle. They then found the fake dinosaur in Hagrid's Pumpkin patch, and the Christmas tinsel hanging over the Whomping Willow. Remembering that Harry had once told him about the knot at the base, Neville levitated a large stick and pressed the button.

With only the egg, and poetry left, they ran towards an area where they had not searched near the Astronomy tower, they soon found a nest of Fabrage eggs, and grabbed one of the Teal and Golden replicas of the Russian Faberge Eggs.

Settling down in a clear spot of grass, they all brainstormed on what the poetry should entail. Letting Dean take the handles, since he was the most creative, they soon settled on a cute ensemble.

 _Today marks the Anniversary,_

 _Of our fallen friends._

 _Let us take no perjury,_

 _Or let their memories end._

They soon ran to the judges table, and set everything on the table along with their poem. As everyone else finished, they all were led to the Great Hall for the commissary dinner.

Once everyone was settled, Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister, cleared his throat, and started a speech.

"Today, marks the Second Anniversary of the Great Battle, that took place here three years ago today. We lost a lot of brave souls that night, and as you all know, we hold the fun, meaningful scavenger hunt for everyone! There was a meaning for all of the items you had to search for. It is a common thought, that when someone dies, you place silver sickles over their eyes, for their passage into the afterlife. The tea kettle, while most deem meaningless, marks the time we spend with our peers, our friends, and family. The egg stands for new beginnings, holding the mark for new life, new love, new friends.

"The dinosaur, for our children, who will hopefully never know the brutal truth of what happened here. And Tinsel, to always remember the small things in life. To mark, not only the festive time of year, but to always cherish what we have, whether big or small.

"Finally, the poetry, while it may be hard for some to write things like that, but it draws us all together. To never forget, to never repeat the horrendous acts. Let their fire live on! Here is to the future! Let us have a moment of peace for our fallen heroes!"


	16. Pirate

_**This is written for The Golden Snitch.**_

 _ **Anniversary Event: Theodore Nott, Draco Malfoy, Water, Fire, Gold, Family, Jungle, Cape.**_

 _ **Ollivanders Wand Shop: 11 inch (Harry Potter)- Write about a Slytherin Character.**_

 _ **Halloween Costume Contest: Pirate-Write about students going on a cruise or camping.**_

 _ **The Great School Bake Off: Blueberry Pancake Cupcake-Color-Aquamarine, Onject-Overdue library book, Song-"Heres to us, Halestorm", Action-Stargazing.**_

 _ **I'm in Hogwarts, Slytherin!**_

 _ **I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, OR THE SONG, HERES TO US, BY HALESTORM!**_

* * *

It was finally the summer, and a large group of friends arrived at a piece of property Draco Malfoy owned that had a large forest and the perfect campsite.

Draco Malfoy, and his wife, Hermione Granger had arrived the earliest, and were clearing out the straggling brush and limbs around the area. Their children, Lyra and Scorpius, aged 13 and 15, were running around the clearing, designating spots for their own tents.

Soon, their friends arrived entailing Harry and his wife Daphne, and their children; Lily (13), and Sirius (16.) Theo and his wife, Luna and their child Lysander (14.) Also, was Blaise and Ginny who had no children yet, and Ron and his wife Pansy, who had a whole slew of children ranging from 2 to 13. There was Jessica, Hugo, Ashleigh, Marcus, Angela, Faith, Alvin, and the youngest, Rose.

With all of their tents set up, they decided to hike around in the forest for a bit, when little four-year-old Alvin exclaimed, "But, Daddy, I don't want to go in the jungle! There might be bears and lions!"

Before Ron had a chance to explain, Scorpius piped in, "It's not a jungle, Al, it's a forest, and there is no creatures in there that can harm you, or anyone else! Besides, were magical, so if anyone should be afraid, it should be the animals that are in there!"

With Alvin's nerves settled, the large group headed inside to walk on their long-forged path, looking at all of the trees, and beautiful plant-life there.

"Dad! What's this?" Pointed Lysander, showing them a patch of Golden Lillies, frozen in place with another golden plaque on the ground near it.

"It's a memoire to my mother," answered Harry, "My mother's name was Lily, and we thought this would be a beautiful place to put a small memoire up for her."

Satisfied with the answer, Lysander continued walking on, muttering about finding some cotton-mouthed arniquetes.

When the large group arrived back at their campsite, Draco got to work on the campfire, while Hermione set to grabbing everyone a water.

While her parents were busy, Lyra looked around in her mother's satchel, when she found an old book titled, 'When the Wind Blows.'

"Mom! We never returned my library books! They're Over-due now!"

"It's okay, we can return it when we leave here, honey!" Hermione shouted back.

When the night sky finally settled, and everyone ate some roasted hot-dogs, Hermione and Draco laid side by side, looking up at the stars.

"You know, I heard this song the other day, and there was this one part that totally explained us in a certain way," said Draco.

"Really, and how did it go?"

"Like this,

 _Stuck it out this far together_  
 _Put our dreams through the shredder_  
 _Let's toast 'cause things got better_  
 _And everything could change like that_  
 _And all these years go by so fast_

I felt that, that part was literally written for us, it seems. There were other parts that I liked in the song, but they didn't match you, or us."

With Hermione preening under her husband's words, she grabbed the edges of her aquamarine cape, and scooted closer to him, snuggling into his side.


	17. Alien

_**AN: This is written for The Golden Snitch!**_

 _ **Anniversary Event: Earth, Wind, Beauxbaton's, Cape, Sky-Blue.**_

 _ **Halloween Costume Contest: Write from the perspective of a Beauxbaton or Durmstrang student visiting Hogwarts for the 1994-5 Triwizard Tournament.**_

 _ **The Great School Bake-Off: Eggnog Cake-Genre: Humor, Color: Lavender, Restriction: Must have an OC as a main character, Animal: Lizard.**_

 _ **Ollivanders Wand Shop: Unicorn Tail Hair- Write about a character's encounter with a Unicorn.**_

* * *

Claire Prunellie was a Pureblood who was currently in a foreign country to her. She was a student of Beauxbaton's, that was currently at Hogwarts for the Triwizard tournament. Of course, Fleur won the mantle for her school champion, but she was doing an awful job of it.

During the first task, she barely made it out of the Dragon pen before being scorched alive, being an embarrassment in front of all three schools. Then during the task at the great lake, she couldn't even last under the lake for thirty minutes, and never mind about even saving her sister.

No, she was not a good choice at all. That was how, on the eve of the third task, Claire was taking a walk through the Forbidden Forest, on her own, finding some peace on her own. Clutching her sky-blue cape around her body tighter, protecting herself from the harsh wind, she trumped on until she met a clearing.

Locating a fallen tree on the ground, Claire tromped over and sat herself down on the cold, rough wood. Kicking up the earth beneath her feet, she sat and thought about her cousin that currently attended Ilvermorny, and how she missed Felicity and her pink and brown striped hair.

Claire sat in the clearing for a while, until she noticed a faint rustling at the entrance. Unsheathing her wand, she held it up and waited for what was near to show itself. What she didn't expect was a tall, shimmery unicorn to walk out.

The creature was beautiful, with its glittering white coat of fur, and its long pale lavender mane and tail. It slowly walked towards her, lowering its head to her palm, that was still outstretched. The majestic creature, stood there, letting her continuously pet the side of its face. It soon settled at the base of her feet, while Claire ran her fingers through the creature's mane, unconsciously braiding it.

All too soon, the unicorn jumped up, startled, and reared it's front legs. Looking around the small clearing, Claire noticed what was giving the creature a fright. There was a boy, at the opening, holding a small animal.

When the unicorn turned and ran, she motioned for the boy to join her. He finally made his way to her, setting down beside her. He was a Hogwarts student, a fourth year at most. Theodore Nott, he said, as he pet his green lizard.

She watched in silence as the little creature walked over his fingers, crisscrossing between them, finding the perfect spot to rest.

They sat like that for ages, taking warmth in their silent companions. Letting what little light they had change from blue to pink, finally when it reached purple in the soon to be night sky, they rose, and made their way out of the forest. Stopping at any sudden sound. I would protect him, she thought, he's just a small boy, in a world too big.

She would always protect him, coming back for him when the going got to tough, when his own father wanted to hand him on a platter to some evil man.

She always protected him.


	18. Superhero

_**This is written for The Golden Snitch!**_

 _ **This is the direct prequel of Protector, Eggnog, and Unicor Hair! This is Theodore Nott's version of events, with my OC, Claire Prunellie. This brings us 3 years, during the Great Battle, and then 1 year after that.**_

 _ **Ollivanders Wand Shop: 10 inch-Write about a Slytherin Character!**_

 _ **Halloween Costume Contest: Superhero-Write about a 'Dark' character saving someone's life.**_

 _ **Anniversary Event: Hogwarts, Gold.**_

 _ **The Great School Bake Off: Pink Sno Ball: Genre-Family, Event-Picnic, Object-Bouquet of Flowers.**_

 _ **I'm in Hogwarts, Slytherin.**_

* * *

Theo Nott was in the midst of all the madness that was the current Battle at Hogwarts. Bodies and hexes and curses were flying left and right, and he was stuck, he was fighting off spells from both sides, and no one from Potters side believed he was part of the good guys. He was slashing the harshest curses he knew towards the Death Eaters.

He had to find her. He knew she would show up, would be keeping her ear open towards when this would happen.

Merlin, he loved her, more than a friend, and if they both survived he was going to tell her that when everything was all clear.

There she was, with her long, straight, brown hair with her Golden strands shining in the hues of red and green and purple and blue flying across the courtyard. He ran towards her, shoving unsuspecting members of both sides out of the way, forgetting about his wand for just a moment.

No, he saw it just a bit too late. a flash of green light was hurtling towards her. He levitated the closest corpse he saw, letting the light evaporate into the unknown Death Eater's chest.

He grabbed her, and ran. They ran and ran and ran, until they hit the clearing that they met those few short years ago.

* * *

They were sitting on a picnic blanket, in the clearing. Their clearing. Leaning against that wooden log that gave them solace so long ago. He brought her out here, for one special moment in their lives. As soon as that battle ended, and it was all clear, he kissed her. He kissed her like she was the sun, the moon, the stars, and every beautiful and glorious thing that there was. Because, she was everything to him, wrapped up in one gorgeous package, just for him.

She was his breathe in the morning, the last thought at night, she was his dreams when he slept, and his sunshine and daisies and every love-like thing that there was when he was awake.

It was on those thoughts that he bought a ring, and was going to propose to her. He pulled out the bouquet of red roses, and champagne, and food he'd brought.

After their stomachs were full of food and wine, they cozied up against each other, enjoying their romantic evening, it was soon after that he properly presented her, her flowers and ring.

Of course, she said yes. Saying that he was the happiest man, on earth? That would be an understatement.

* * *

When they expected their first child, she was welcomed into the world with all of their friends and family present.

When their second came along, they were pleasantly surprised, but welcomed him nonetheless.

Of course, their third and fourth children were a double surprise. But a sweet blessing.

* * *

 _ **AN: The third, and final installment, will arrive tomorrow!**_


	19. Playing Card

_**This is written for The Golden Snitch!**_

 _ **This is a Sequel to Protector/UnicornTailHair/EggnogCake, and Protected/10 inch/PinkSnoBall!**_

 _ **The Great School Bake Off: Chocolate Dipped Peppermint Macaroon-Color: Sky-Blue, Restriction: Must be rated K or K+, Setting: Beauxbatons, Food: Bubblegum.**_

 _ **Ollivanders Wand Shop: Cypress-Write about a Pureblood.**_

 _ **Anniversary: Beauxbatons, sky-blue, family.**_

 _ **Halloween Costume Contest: Playing Card-Write about characters playing exploding snap.**_

 _ **I'm in Hogwarts Slytherin.**_

* * *

Landon Kato and London Kyla were the youngest children of Theo and Claire Nott. They were at the doors of Beauxbatons', and they were ready to being their schooling.

When their first child was of age to begin schooling, they thought it would be best to stay in France, and let their children go to Claire's previous school, Beauxbatons.

Lead into their elite dining area, they stood in fierce attention, waiting on their Headmistress, to arrive. When she entered, and deigned it fit for everyone to sit, they enjoyed their first meal at school, with London eating plenty of her favorite foods, Escargot and Cassoulet.

"Bonjour, je m'appelle Annabelle, j'espère que vous apprécierez Beauxbâtons, oui?" Asked the older girl sitting beside Landon.

"Oui, It was our mothers school, along with our older sister and brother, Ambroise and Frankie.

* * *

The next day, they received their class Schedule by one of the teachers, Madame Delacour. Snapping her Sky-Blue robes on top of her uniform, London popped a piece of Bubble-gum into her mouth, glad that she had most of her classes with Landon.

Setting off for their first class, Transfiguration, arm in arm, they greeted Madame Delacour, before they took their seats.

Madame Delacour was an old friend of their mothers, who in the summer was often over at their house. Her older sister, Fleur, participated in the Triwizard tournament, where their parents met. The fact that Harry Potter had saved her, gave her a lot of fame and popularity, and she got tired of the attention quite frequently.

* * *

Their school year passed by quickly, with the exceeding in their studies. When it was time to go home, they knew they couldn't wait for their next school year to come by quick enough. When they stepped off the large Blue, Gold, and White carriage, they were greeted by their parents, who took them home quickly.

When they arrived home, they were sent off to unpack their trunks and ran outside, because after all, they were still kids.

They settled down into their childhood tree house, pulling out their new set of exploding snap, they divided the cards, and started their firsts game of many.

When they were finished, with Landon finished in the lead, with 6-2, they climbed down and started to run inside, anticipating dinner.

* * *

Claire watched her two youngest kids, from their patio, drinking her cup of tea. When she felt the arms of her husband slip behind her, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"I'm glad I stumbled upon you all of those years ago, even though I'm sorry I startled off your Unicorn. I wouldn't change a thing about our lives, you know?"

"I know, I know."

Turning around to face Theo, she placed a hand on each of his cheeks, giving him a kiss that expressed all of her feelings, into one tiny moment in their lives. Because, after all, they have spent their loves chasing after one another, whether it be in happiness or love, or for their children.

"EWWW, Mom! Dad! That's gross! Can't you save all of that for when we aren't around? No kid wants to see their parents snog!" Shouted Landon, as he ran inside.

All in all, Theo and Claire led a successful life, loving their careers, children, and their home. And if they had to do it all over again? They would do it in a heartbeat. After all, who else got such a happy ending after the dark times the world saw?


	20. Doctor

_**AN: This is written for The Golden Snitch!**_

 _ **Event: Diwali 2017-Write about Diwali being celebrated at Hogwarts, as put on by your house of choice.**_

 _ **Day One: Dhanteras-(word) moon, (object) gold, (character) Madame Pomphrey.**_

 _ **Halloween Costume Contest: Doctor-Write about Poppy Pomphrey before she was a Healer/Nurse.**_

 _ **Ollivanders Wand Shop**_ _ **: Jackalope Antler [Created Wand]-Write a story set when Minerva McGonagall was a student at Hogwarts.**_

 _ *****Samaira Patil is an OC, she is the great-aunt of Parvati, and Padma Patil, while Reyansh is their grandfather. I made these two characters because the only insight to their family is Mr. And Mrs. Patil, their parents. Of course, these are on their paternal side.**_

* * *

Minerva McGonagall woke up on the first Hogsmeade weekend of her seventh year. Once she was awake and dressed for the day, the other girls that she shared a dorm with; Poppy Pomphrey, Samaira Patil, and Marian Peace, where also in various stages of being awake. While Poppy and Marian were both their normal selves, Samaira was bouncing around in excitement, rushing to get dressed in her new traditional Indian Robes, after her long soak in the tub, rather than in her casual clothes.

It wasn't until they were all seated at their Gryffindor table, and after Minerva noticed Samaira's bother, Reyansh, also dressed in traditional robes that Minerva asked what the special occasion was.

"Well, today is the first day of Diwali, Dhanteras. It is a very special Hindu holiday, or celebration, that happens during different parts of the year, depending on the Hemisphere's. Diwali spans over the course of five days, Dhanteras, today, Naraka Chaturdasi, Amavaysi, Godarvdhan Puja, and then, Bhai Duj. Here, I have this book here, that explains everything in detail.

"But, my brother and I have to go, today is a very special day to buy gold, and we want to get started early!" Samaira continued, "I'll see you guys later, bye!"

Skimming through the small book, Minerva got an idea. She may not be Hindu, but what better way to do something for both Samaira and Reyansh, on something that they celebrate, when they have to sit back and watch other people celebrate holidays from other Religions. After filling Poppy, Marian, and a few other Gryffindor's on their plans, Minerva and Poppy headed back to their common room, while the others went to by a few things from Hogsmeade.

* * *

After a few hours of some hard work, Minerva stood at the entranceway and admired their work. They had painted little white footprints out of rice flour and vermilion powder all over the common room, and all the way up to the dorms of both Samaira and Reyansh. They had also hung traditional motifs with Rangoli designs around all of the doors. Poppy had also made some clay diyas, for the event, placing wicks and oil, in each one, and placed around the room.

Poppy, had also wrangled the House Elves into making some traditional Indian food, that was laid out on most of the tables. With everyone settled, they waited for Sam and Rey to return and partake in everything that they had set up for them.

When Samaira stepped through the door, she and her brother looked around in astonishment, when they left earlier, they did not expect their friends and housemates to go through so much trouble for them.

After they both gave everyone their thanks, everyone settled into eating food and then playing games like exploding snap, wizard's chess, and lastly, lighting crackers.

Noticing that the moon was about to rise, Samaira bidded her goodnight, and headed off to bed, shortly followed by Reyansh. Satisfied with their days work, Minerva and Poppy made sure the house elves kept the diyas and lanterns lit for the night, and headed off to bed themselves.

* * *

 _ **I had a lot of fun writing this, and I hope everyone who is not participating in the challenges above, learns something new! This was a challenge for me to write, since I'm not Hindu, but, it was entertaining and enjoyable! I definitely had to double and triple check I got everything right, BUT, if you do celebrate Diwali, and I did get anything wrong, please let me know and I'll fix it!**_


	21. Skeleton

_**This is written for The Golden Snitch!**_

 _ **Halloween Costume contest:**_ _ **Skeleton-Write about Voldemort or his Death Eaters designing the Dark Mark!**_

 _ **I'm in Hogwarts, Slytherin!**_

 _ **..**_

Pointless! What good was it to have a group of followers if they couldn't even do a thing right! He had set upon them the task of designing a mark, to signify their obedience. Little did they know, he was going to enchant it with all kinds of charms and hexes.

Dolohov, must have unleashed his inner child, since he brought him a design of a unicorn with a banner sprawled across it inscribed, 'We are Death.' That earned him a long, and hard Crucio.

He figured Abraxus would bring him something a bit more originally evil, and he was not disappointed. He showed him a picture of a dirty, decapitated woman. Which underneath said, 'Mudbloods are evil.'

He laughed as he crucioed him.

He thought Cantankerus Nott would at least bring him something legible. Alas, he did not, and while he brought him an interesting concept, it did not pop out at him like he wished it to do. There was a corpse, pinned up like a dartboard, with multiple darts and wands sticking out of it in weird angles. It also screamed in agony, and on its chest, it multiple cuts, was slashed, 'You're next.'

None of the other followers were any use either, since they all brought drawings with varying degrees of what some people would call cute, all the way to something that was way too gruesome for a tattoo.

He wanted simple, something that people would see and they would immediately imagine his face in their heads. Not some fluffy, disturbing piece that children would giggle at!

He figured he would just have to do it himself, since his so called, 'Death Eaters,' were nothing but a few lumps of barnacles, with some slimy slugs inside them.

Sitting down at his desk, he thought of what it could be.

 _Decapitated head on a stake-No._

 _House-ELf doin-NO._

 _Skinning someone- No._

 _A snake twirling, yes, yes. What shall it be twirling around? Oh, someone's eye socket! Yes!_

He drew the snake, having it come out of the skulls eye-socket, and after prodding it with his wand, he watched as the snake entered back into the skull, before it made its entrance out of the bones mouth. The snake swiveled down, curling in and around itself forming a large number eight. Yes, this was perfect.

He immediately called a meeting, and with his followers presenting their arms, he transferred the drawing onto each left fore-arm. With his finishing touch, he silently added a few enchantments, ensuring he knew where they were at all times, a varied form of Crucio, and an instant apparation to his location if he called for them.

When everyone was finished with the mark, and they had finished talking strategy for their next outing, he concluded the meeting and went to settle himself in his study. Pouring him a tall glass of firewhiskey, he sank down in the tall, plush chair by the fire.

You can't expect a mouse to move a mountain, he thought, I just wish competent people would believe in his views.


	22. Ghost

_**AN: This is written for The Golden Snitch!**_

 _ **Halloween Costume Contest**_ _ **: Ghost- Write about any known Hogwarts Ghost.**_

 _ **Ollivanders Wand Shop:**_ _ **10 inches [Lily Potter] Write about a Slytherin character.**_

 _ **I'm in Hogwarts, Slytherin!**_

 _ **WARNING! Character death.**_

 _ **I had trouble finding where to end this one. Because I just wanted to keep writing and writing this. When my plate is less full, I do want to expand on this. E.g., what happens to Harry, Draco, and Myrtle down the road, etc.**_

 _ **..**_

Draco Malfoy slipped into the first loo that he came across, after he left the great hall. He was at the end of his rope. He still hadn't fixed the damned vanishing cabinet, nor figured out a way to kill Dumbledore. He knew the mission was just a long, torturous punishment. One that he was never going to succeed.

He still had to at least work as hard as he could, he had to keep his mother alive.

"Who's there?" A shrill, snivelly voice called out. A girl, Fuck. He must have entered the girl's loo. Before he had a chance to respond, though, a translucent figure swept through the second farthest stall.

"Why're you crying? It's not like your _dead,"_ the girl asked. She looked no older then 16, clad in her school robes.

"What happened to you?" I asked, ignoring her questions.

"Oh, how did I die? That's what everyone wants to know, never anything about me!"

Swallowing thickly, he uttered two words he's never used before, "I'm sorry." Wiping the tear streaks off of his face, he went to sit in the far corner of the room, where there was a couch.

"I'm sorry," he repeated. "I just need, anything, really to distract me. I'm never like this, you know? Always poised, mostly proper. Everything a pureblood should be, beat into me from the age I turned four. I'm supposed to be strong, independent, a leader! But, because of my father, I'm stuck being an obedient dog to some evil, foul, creature!"

With his admission, Myrtle did something she never had before, she _comforted_ him.

..

Visits stolen in the night, became a routine for Draco and Myrtle. They both unloaded their grief and unfairness from the world onto each other. Throughout the year, they struck an abnormal friendship, going to each other about everything and anything.

Draco learned about Muggleborns, how they were thrust into a world they didn't know, and there were no resources to help them out. It made him think of Granger, how she had an unnatural obsession about learning all that she could. He learned that she went to school with his grandfather, Abraxus. But he was a mean git to anyone below him, following behind Tom Riddle, the boy that killed her.

She helped him learn about himself, that it was okay to deviate from your family, to do something for just himself. She pushed him to go to Dumbledore, to seek shelter, for him and his mother. He gained hope, hope that he found a way out, a reprieve of this madness.

That just made it all the worse when he got denied. That he was deemed, too far gone for saving. That he could have helped he came to him at the beginning of the year.

He left from the Headmaster's office as fast as he could, running back to their bathroom. Myrtle wasn't there, so he ran and gripped the closest sink. The tears were hot down his face, and salty in his mouth. He distantly heard the door open, and in his haze of emotions, he ignored it.

It wasn't until he glanced up, and saw the reflection of Potter, that he realized what was happening. He turned slowly, gripping his wand, finally he faced him. He didn't have time to cast anything though, because all he saw was a flash of light. Then, all he felt was pain. He felt the rush of liquid's cover his body, at first, he thought it was water soaking the ground. He managed to look down at his torso. Streaked with blood, pouring out of him like a river released of its dam.

He felt, cool, slippery hands, cover his own. Cracking open his eyes, he saw Myrtle.

"It's going to be okay, I'm here with you. Once death grips you, the pain will be gone," said Myrtle, whispering words of encouragement.

By the time the teachers had arrived, it was too late. His ghost form soon said his goodbyes,and told Severus to protect his mother.

He felt a warm hand grab his own, and when he looked up, it was Myrtle. He let her lead him into the far S bend of the broken pipes, leading him into her home. It was his home now, too. He never felt more free.


	23. Angel

_**This is written for The Golden Snitch!**_

 _ **Halloween Costume Contest:**_ _ **Angel- Write about a character joining Dumbledore's Army.**_

 _ **Ollivanders Wand Shop:**_ _ **15 Inches-Write about a Hufflepuff character. [Albus Dumbledore]**_

 _ **T'is a Figure of Speech:**_ _ **Throw in the quaffle!**_

 _ **I'm in Hogwarts, Slytherin!**_

* * *

It felt wrong.

I didn't want to be standing here, in the middle of The Hog's Head, listening to Harry Potter and Hermione Granger talk about learning DADA on their own. I could feel my body betray me, it was shaking, and now, it felt as if all the blood had rushed to my feet. Stars bursted under my eyelids, blinding me. I wanted out, to go back to my room, anything other than being here.

I felt someone squeeze my hand, and when I looked at the culprit, I wasn't expecting Luna. I didn't have anything against Luna, per say. It was just, weird. Why would she comfort me, when I have never really reached out to comfort her?

They say Hufflepuff's were the friendliest, the most supportive. But, I never really felt that way. For me, it has always been to stick to those closest to me, to those who have extended the proverbial olive branch my way.

Was this her way of showing more?

"Susan? Are you okay?" Asked Luna, her voice is a melodic undercurrent to the murmurings around us.

"Yeah," I answered, once I felt my tongue fall from the roof of my mouth. "Just a bit nervous, I don't want to get in trouble."

"What is the point of toeing the line, when you could be limitless in your learning; ultimately flying free?"

I thought about that, but I couldn't come up with a proper answer. I turned back to Harry, watching him stumble over his answers.

When more people questioned him about what he could do, I asked him if he could really conjure a Patronus. Which led to him asking about my aunt, Amelia. He showed me that he cared, that he knew enough about me. And, when he asked me that simple question, it brought back a flood of memories. About my parents, my other aunt, all perished by the hands of Death Eaters.

I finally decided that I would join, besides, more protection and knowledge was worth the risk. Especially if it would protect what I had left of my family.

I was glad that I listened to Luna, that I stuck around. I learned more in one lesson of the DA, then in five of the normal DADA class. I could actually conjure a Patronus! I was in the middle of re-casting the spell, to bring forth another meerkat, when the rumbling started.

Everything died down, the laughter, the swirling animals, it was quiet, all except for the banging on the wall.

We stood in a formation, ready to run when the wall finally broke down. We were throwing in the quaffle, as my dad used to say. After the last stone fell, we fled. As we were fleeing to different areas of the castle, I grabbed Luna's hand. We ran, letting the wind whip our hair, our feet guiding us to safety.

I wasn't afraid. I was finally free!


	24. Death

_**This is written for HSWW {C &A}!**_

 _ **Around The World In 31 Days!**_

 _ **Brunei- Being Chased**_

 _ **I'm in Gryffindor!**_

 _ **[WC: 246]**_

 _ **Character death! Slight details!**_

* * *

Time couldn't stop for her, as much as she wanted it too. She couldn't snuggle up to the warm fire with her parents, sipping on hot cocoa. She could no longer go shopping with her friends, or talk about the latest fashions. She would no longer be able to talk about the cute boys and who would be perfect for who.

She would no longer be able to be a normal teenager.

Lavender ran through the halls, knowing that all Fenrir was doing was playing a cat and mouse game. He would catch her, maim her, kill her if she wasn't lucky. Everyone else was immersed in their own duels. Not noticing, and in some cases, not caring that she was mere feet from death's door.

She saw the entrance to the grounds, hoping to run past the doors and lose her assailant. Fate wasn't on her side then.

She felt his protruding claws drag down her back, pulling her to the floor. She let out a shriek that wallowed into whimpering sobs.

She felt his teeth graze her skin, piercing harshly on the soot stained skin.

Lavender turned her head away from him, hoping and praying that he wouldn't be the last thing she saw. Crimson blood pooled around her body, soaking her clothes to the ground. Her body was already so mutilated that she couldn't move any longer.

Finally, Death kissed her. She was free.


End file.
